Heat in the Night
by misst
Summary: It's been taken, and Ginny'll never get it back...WIP
1. Denial

AN: I needed a fic like this people, so sorry. Haven't read one quite like it yet (and I don't think you ever will…muhahahaha)

Ginny tried to keep it a secret, she really did. But with the troubles in school; near failing Potions (as she always was), Transfiguration practicals next week, and not to mention the upcoming 'Hallows Eve' ball Ginny nearly burst out in hysterics whenever someone asked 'what was wrong'. 

It wasn't until he appeared outside the tower's windows, did people begin to question her honesty.

You see, Ginny Weasley was a Vampire. More correctly a 'New Blood', well that's what he called her anyways…

If it weren't for her curious ways and her frivolous tendencies Ginny would still own rights to her soul. 

Ginny shook her head of the thoughts. Speculation made her mind ache, adding to the substantial pain of her growing fangs, Ginny was not in a good mood.

She had settled within the other sixth years affront the Gryffindor hearth. She made sure to edge as close as she could to flames, her body felt so cold. The flames seemed to wane away from her, and Ginny drew her knees in close, hoping no one would notice the unusual dancing the golden heat made when she was near.

An older boy coughed interrupting, and grinned as any cock-sure boy would.  He introduced himself; Head Boy and his reasoning.

"How thrilling_._" Ginny muttered.

The year's Head Boy made sure as to bring forth that night's discussion topic, and encouraged everyone to give their say.

Ginny nearly threw up at the thought. Why did she have to partake in this? These silly, wasteful 'get-togethers'…all in the name of building 'House Spirit'.

Let the mortals have their fun Virginia, you too were once of such a feeble mind, before I gave you more…

Ginny jumped. The others stared at her. She brushed it off by saying she had forgotten to write her "Mooncalf to Moke" essay for McGonagall. Some third year girls sent her a little reassuring smile; as if they really thought she would wait last minute to write it. Others sighed, and probably jumped to the same conclusion as most, 'just another no-good Weasley'.

It made Ginny's blood boil…and she had the funniest impression that it wasn't going to stop there.

**Chapter end AN:**(misst) haha…it's a vampire fic! Hahaha…I am planning to string this one out for a little bit, so wait for my updates slaves!

(sexy man slaves only please)


	2. Dormitory

AN: Mmm vampires…

The dormitory was empty, and Ginny was thankful for that, she need time to vent. She slid out of her robes and sat gingerly on her bedspread. The distant voice seemed to echo from all around her;

I would fall asleep just yet Virginia, there's still time for fun 

She would have screamed right then but a large hand appeared in front of her and smothered her cry. The room was filled with the stench of rotting earth and putrid flesh. It made her eyes water uncontrollably.

Ginny couldn't ease out from his grip, and her fighting led to him pushing her back forcefully onto the mattress.

A dark cape materialized from the air, seemingly attaching itself to the arm that was suffocating her. With it came the shadow of the creature beneath the fabric. The vampire laughed cruelly and pressed his lips against Ginny's quivering cheek.

No need to be frightened dear girl, you asked for this 

Ginny felt his jagged teeth make their way across her pale neck. He gave a sort of lustful moan and with his other hand, carefully pulled back the shoulders of her blouse.

She shivered in protest as he continued to strip her torso; he stopped just before unclasping her bra to pull her face to his. He made no effort to lift the hand from her mouth, but he lapped up the tears that had formed beneath her eyes. Ginny pulled back in objection, and unexpectedly she collapsed against her pillow.

The door opened wide.

"Hey Gin…er…sorry getting changed were you?"

One of her roommates muttered with a blush spreading across her.

Ginny reached for her blouse and hurriedly covered up. She gave her friend the tiniest of smiles before pulling the curtains closed.

"…Well goodnight then Ginny."

Ginny laid her head back and tried to wipe the spots were _he_ had touched her.

Oh I'm sure tomorrow will be a better night don't you? 

Ginny lifted a finger on her hand and waved it mockingly in the darkness. She felt a coarse tongue graze against it, and she shrieked timidly. She quickly covered her head with the blanket, but the dark laughter filled her ears till she drifted off into a restless sleep, some odd hours later.

**Chapter end AN:**(misst) bwahaha! Not so pervy yet but I plan to make it so in the near future.

Flame please :D


End file.
